Huemiliation
by SiriuslyGeorgia
Summary: After Severus Snape makes his feelings towards Gryffindor House very clear, the Marauders take it personally and get their own back. Drabble. (p.s. I am fully aware of the correct spelling of 'humiliation'.)


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

"Snape's going to regret saying he would rather die than be in Gryffindor!" Peter Pettigrew said with a chuckle.

"Shhhh," Sirius scolded, glancing down the table at Lily Evans, who was eyeing the four boys suspiciously. "Keep it down, Pete."

"Yeah," James agreed. "We don't want Snivelly avoiding us."

Remus rolled his eyes at his friends. "Then maybe you shouldn't all sit staring at the door waiting for him to come in."

Immediately, Peter turned away from the door to the plate of food that sat in front of him.

Sirius and James each picked up a bread roll, but kept glancing casually at the door.

"We can't miss this." James muttered, messily spreading butter on his roll and half on his finger.

Sirius dropped his bread roll into his pumpkin juice as he hastily jerked his hand to point towards the large doors. "There!"

Quickly, the three others whipped around to see a familiar greasy head of black hair enter the Great Hall.

James, who was sat at the very edge of the bench, flicked his wand under the table. "Colovaria."

Remus, sat across from James, did the same. Although he appeared bored, the look on his face as he performed the spell gave his true anticipation away.

The result was instantaneous. First, Snape's hair turned gold with James' spell, and seconds after every visible inch of his skin (and, Remus had assured his friends, every inch of skin hidden by his robes) turned scarlet.

Laughter ensued as Snape passed the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, though the boy himself sat at the Slytherin table, oblivious. With a disgusted look on his face, Mulciber held up the back of a spoon so Snape could see his reflection. As Snape's jaw dropped, the whole hall was in uproar.

Looking furious, Snape jumped up from the Slytherin table, fixed his gaze on the four sixth-years sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. At their ecstatic expressions, Snape's face turned, if possible, even redder and he began to march across the hall. The Marauders tried to look frightened. It was hard, however, to be intimidated by a boy with a bright red face and shimmering gold eyebrows.

Peter nudged Sirius and whispered something in his ear. Sirius smirked, nodded, and held his wand up in plain view. Taking great pleasure in saying the incantation aloud, Sirius flicked his wand exuberantly.

This time, Snape's robes changed colour to match his skin. Even the Slytherin snake embroidered onto his robes turned scarlet.

James snuck a glance up the table to Lily. To his surprise, she looked as if she was trying not to laugh along with the rest of the students. Although, he was sure Remus would get an earful later for participating in such a thing when he had his prefect reputation to uphold.

"YOU PATHETIC BAS - " shouted Snape as he neared the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall appeared next to the source of the commotion. "Mr Snape, is there a problem?" she enquired.

"Look at me!" Snape exclaimed, gesturing to his violently coloured, well, everything.

Sirius sighed exaggeratedly. "Yes, Snivellus, we all know you're ugly."

McGonagall pretended not to notice when a new bout of laughter echoed in the hall. Calmly, she surveyed the ridiculous colouring with no hint of amusement or fury. "Well, Mr Snape, this looks like a simple colour changing charm to me."

"I can see that, but how do I get rid of it?!" Snape demanded, waving his arms frantically, as if that would rush McGonagall.

Looking quite offended, the Professor said, "You would know that if you were paying attention yesterday during Transfiguration instead of boasting about how much you hate Gryffindor house."

The loudest roar yet caused a humiliated Snape to turn on his heel and bolt out of the Hall, pushing some guffawing second years out of the way as he did so.

Back at the Gryffindor table, the Marauders beamed in awe at Professor McGonagall, who shook her head at them before returning to the teacher's table. The four sixth-years congratulated themselves on demeaning 'that dark slimeball' yet again as well as showing pride for, in their opinion, 'the damn best house'.

**A/N: Short drabble, hope you liked it. Subscribe, review, favourite if you so desire (I'd really appreciate it).**


End file.
